Mine
by Graceful Amaryllis
Summary: For Swift's Contest. Twenty-Seven year old Da Xiang Wang and twenty-six year old Ninel Wang Velasquez was enjoying the time in their new built mansion. As they enjoy the time with one another, there was one question though? How did they meet exactly. Go back to past and your answers are going to be answered. Based on Taylor Swift's song Mine. AU one-shot! Da XiangXOC couple.Rated T


**This is my entry for Swift's Contest! I decided to write a songfic (I did not want to use the lyrics of song to explain the story, but I used scenes from this one-shot to describe the lyrics of the song).**

**Couple: Da XiangXOC**

**Song of Choice: Mine by Taylor Swift**

**Timeline: Alternative Universe (there is no beyblades involved this particular one-shot)**

* * *

Da Xiang walks down the large hallways of their new and completed mansion in La Corunna, Spain. It has been about a year since they have been planning to live this lovely place after their vow renewals . The situation was hard indeed for the twenty-seven year old man because he needed to handle this responsibility and the responsibility of taking care of his seven month old pregnant wife. The raven-tressed dual haired Chinese man sighs to himself but he smiles to himself. As he approaches the silver frame and picks it up. It was a photo of Ninel, Dahlia, Koki, Megumi, Dunamis, and himself when they were college students. Da Xiang could not believe that they still have this photo and it brings him back good memories. He used to work as a waiter back then just to raise money for his college tuition like any other student.

On that particular day was when the Chinese college student. met the girl of his dreams. He can remember this particular day since it was the day that he met Ninel at the restaurant that he used to work with along with Koki and Dunamis. That was seven years ago before he became the rich man that he is today even though his wife's fortune did not matter to him.

**(Flashback # 1- The Waiter and the Rich Girl *told in Da Xiang's Point of View*)**

_ At twenty years old, I had to be waiting table at this local restaurant. Basically I had no other option because I needed to pay my college expenses regardless despite the fact my parents sent me money every month. It was about ten-thirty at night and there was a few people in the restaurant. I looked over as the door opened to the place. A trio of girls appeared in the restaurant and my emerald colored eyes was peeled on the peachy skinned girl with lustrous shoulder length black hair and goldenrod colored eyes. The girl was no older than me and she wore a light blue and white gingham shirt on with a pair of black capris and a pair of light blue and white checkered wedge heels on. _

_"Who are you looking at Da Xiang?" questioned a familiar voice._

_ I turned my head to the left and I saw a familiar tan skinned twenty year old approached me all of the sudden. The sky blue eyed Greek college student then looked over at the three girls who entered the diner._

_I responded, "It's the tall girl with the goldenrod colored eyes that is standing in the middle there Dunamis."_

_"You mean Ninel Velasquez Bychkov. She's a fashion design student at our college," commented another voice._

_ Dunamis and I looked over to where that voice came from and a Japanese-American teenager wearing a waiter uniform approached the two of us. The nineteen year old Asian employee had short red-violet colored hair and crimson colored eyes I definitely went into a state of shock as I heard that Ninel goes to our college._

_Dunamis questioned, "How do you know that Koki?"_

_"I know somebody who has her in some of his classes. Plus she and her younger sister are very rich since their mother is the CEO of Bychkov Enterprises while their father is a retired basketball player from Spain." commented the crimson eyed college student._

_I replied, "I knew that she was rich because I took a class with her sister Megumi and helped her out. The only thing I did not knew was the name of her older sister."_

_ Suddenly our boss told me specifically to be the waiter for the table where the three girls were sitting at. I sighed to myself as I approached the table where the three girls were sitting. The girl who sat at the middle turned her head and she stared at me with her golden colored eyes before looked over at her menu._

_"May I take your order?" I asked._

_A blonde Hispanic eighteen year old responded, "I would like to have a grilled chicken sandwich with a side of fries and a Diet Coke."_

_"As for me, I want a hamburger with Swiss cheese and grilled mushrooms with the side of onion rings and a Fanta Float," replied the Japanese ravenette._

_ I then looked over at the goldenrod eyed ravenette, who stared at her menu. She did not seem to know what she wanted to eat for okay. The goldenrod eyed colored Russian-Spaniard college student looked confused. She then lifted her head up and stared at me. _

_"Are you okay?" I asked the ravenette looking at her menu._

_The girl responded, "Yeah and I am ready to order now. I would like to have the chicken tenders with a side of fries and a strawberry milkshake."_

_"Sure thing," I said before I left with the girls' orders._

_ Ninel sighed to herself and looked over at her blonde Panamanian-Uruguayan girl friend, Dahlia Puente and her younger sister Megumi Velasquez Bychkov. A faint, but light blush appeared on the goldenrod eyed teenager's face. _

_"You like him don't you," commented Dahlia._

_Ninel stammered, "I never said that Dahlia."_

_"Da Xiang is sweetheart because he is a very kind and generous person," stated Megumi._

_The Russian-Spaniard teenager asked, "And how do you know that?"_

_"I had a class with him and he helped me passed it with flying colors," replied Ninel's younger sister._

_ Ninel sighed to herself as she watched me talking to the lavender haired waiter. It was indeed tough for her to know that she had a crush on him despite the fact she barely knew me, but I was aware for the fact she had one on me. The wealthy Eurasian college student glanced over me and I immediately stared back at her with my jade colored eyes. A small rosy pink blush appeared on the fashion design student's face as I smiled at her. _

"What are you looking at?" questions a female voice.

Da Xiang looks over and sees a beautiful twenty-six year old Russian-Spaniard pregnant woman. She was wearing a pale pink and black floral kimono styled maternity dress that reaches up to her knees with a pair of black colored ballet flats on. Her lustrous black elbow length hair was tied into a side plait and she stares at the older Chinese man with her dazzling colored goldenrod eyes.

The emerald eyed Chinese man replies, "That photo of us when we were in college at the restaurant."

"That picture! I hated that picture because I was the nervous fashion design student back then," comments Ninel.

Da Xiang responds back, "But you was the sweetest of them all."

Ninel smiles lightly because that was kind of true though. Even though she was not the typical sexy, red-hot Latina back then, the Russian-Spaniard woman was more gentle and mature. She never was very romantic because Ninel believes that no guy is capable of falling in love with the likes of her. That was proven to be a hundred percent false since Da Xiang adores Ninel's sweet personality back then. Even was lucky enough to marry her despite a lot of people showed backlash towards the idea. Many of them assumed that the twenty-seven year old Chinese man was going to marry Ninel because of her money.

Of course that was proven to be false because both he and Ninel made statements that the marriage was out of love. Da Xiang was not the type of person that would marry because of somebody's inheritance and riches. Both of them were annoyed for the fact that they need to prove their love in front of the whole world just to believe that their love was real. It was for the fact that the Eurasian woman's uncle was a well known racist. Ninel could not stand for the fact that her parents, Megumi, and herself was compared to the likes of him in the first place.

Da Xiang then takes his pregnant wife's hand and leads her to a beautiful forest green velvet couch that was there. Both of them remove their shoes and decide to lay down on the couch for a while. Ninel places her head on her husband's right shoulder while the twenty seven year old places his arms around his wife's pregnant stomach. The two of them wants to spend an intimate moment with one another.

"Da Xiang," says Ninel.

Da Xiang asks, "What's wrong Ninel?"

"Do you think that we can be great parents?" questions his wife with a hint of doubt in her tone.

The twenty-seven year old Asian man can tell that Ninel was uncertain about being good parents to their baby girl that is coming soon. It was a weird question that his twenty-six year old wife would be asking. Da Xiang never thought that Ninel has doubts on raising a child despite they have been married for about two years now.

The Chinese man comments, "Never doubt yourself Ninel because I know you that are going to be a great mother."

"Yeah, but..." stammers Ninel.

Da Xiang replies back, "But nothing Ninel because you should have a little faith in yourself. The idea of being parents is indeed surreal the both of us, but I am glad that I having it with you."

"Why is that?" questions the younger woman.

The twenty-seven year old former blader responds back, "Because you are the only love in my life. You may have been the nervous sweet girl back then, but your personality really stood out the most which attracted me. I was the one who gave you the confidence of falling in love in the first place."

Ninel smiles and agrees with her husband because if it wasn't for him, she would never had this everlasting relationship with him. They have be there for each other during their good and bad times, but it was indeed worth each moment being together.

"Do you remembered the time I confessed to you my love to you Ninel?" questions Da Xiang.

Ninel smiles and replies, "Of course I do and that was about six years ago when we went to the beach together."

That day at the beach determined where they relationship was going at. Ninel was uncertain at the time because she believed that no guy was going to love her. Plus she reveals one her secrets to her friend at the time they were hanging out at the beach just for fun since their other friends was enjoy spending time with one another.

**(Flashback # 2- Beach Time and a Secret *in Ninel's Point of View*)**

_ I looked up at the beautiful sky blue skies. It was a beautiful summer afternoon and I decided to go to the beach. I was not alone since Da Xiang came along with me. We both wanted to hang out one another like friends only since we have been close since that encounter at the restaurant last year. I sat down on a light blue and pink checked blanket while wearing a bright neon green colored halter bikini top on with black floral print on them with matching bikini bottoms, but it was concealed by my light wash demin shorts though. _

_"I got you a can of Dr. Pepper Cherry for you Ninel," said a voice._

_ I turned my head over and I smiled. Da Xiang appeared with an ice cold can of soda in his hands. He appeared to be shirtless and he wore a pair of red and yellow swim trunks on. The twenty-one year old Chines college student sat down right next to me and all I did was smile._

_"It's nice to know that we can spend some alone time together," I stated._

_Da Xiang responded, "I know since Koki is hanging out with Dahlia while Dunamis and Megumi are enjoying spending time with one another."_

_I agreed since both my girl friend and my younger sister started dating them. As for me, I never told Da Xiang my feelings for him just yet. Even though he has been such a sweetheart towards me, I had my doubts on dating him because I felt like my uncle was going criticized me if he found out we are dating. Plus my Uncle Oleg was a racist bastard anyway._

_"Ninel, I wanted to ask you something," said the Chinese twenty-one year old._

_I asked, "What is it Da Xiang?"_

_"Have you ever thought about falling in love one day?" questioned the Asian ravenette._

_I responded, "Not really because I never experienced a guy's love before. One of my secrets is that I feel like nobody would ever fall in love with me."_

_His jade colored eyes shifted away and he stared at the water. He never thought that I would have felt like this after responding to his question. Da Xiang sighed to himself and placed his arms around my waist and pulled me closer towards him. A crimson blush appeared on my peachy skin as I wondered why he did that for,_

_"That's not going to happen anymore because I want you to be mine Ninel," commented Da Xiang._

_I asked, "You actually love me?"_

_"Yes since I had laid my eyes on you at the restaurant. You are a very unique person Ninel and I really enjoy being with you. You have a sweet personality that actually makes me smile," said the twenty-one year old Chinese waiter._

_"But I am not pretty like the other girls," I responded back._

_The dual haired college student responded, "You do not have pretty like those other girls because you are more beautiful than those girls."_

_ He then placed his lips on top of mine. I was shocked as he kissed me, but later I responded back by kissing him back. This was the first time I felt loved by a guy before. Da Xiang knew that he loved me and it was hard for me to reject his feelings. He has done a lot for me the past year. I stopped the kiss immediately and the Chinese student looked over at me._

_"What do you say Ninel? Want to give it a shot with me?" asked Da Xiang._

_I smiled and replied, "Of course Da Xiang because it would not hurt at all." _

_ He smiled back and pulled me into a warm embraced. The two of us watched as the tides moved gently. I leaned my head on Da Xiang's shoulder and we continued gazing at the water together. Our hands moved closer until we both held hands together. A smile appeared on my face as I watched our hands being together._

"That day in beach is one day that is going to be remembered for a long time," comments Ninel.

Da Xiang replies, "I agree because that was the day we started dating."

"True and if do I recall, I felt awkward about it because I never thought that no guy would ever fall for me. That was proven to be false though," states the twenty-six year old Russian-Spaniard woman.

Ninel's husband responds, "Because I was that lucky guy who wanted to be with you."

"It has been this way since they," says Ninel before she kisses her husband on the cheek.

Both of them of the look over and see that the house they are in now. This was the house they wanted to move in since it was in close proximity to Ninel's parent's mansion and also Megumi and Dunamis' villa that is located here. After the wedding, the newlyweds wanted to move somewhere nice but it was hard for them since wanted to be on budget first. Finding the perfect house was not the easiest task at first since they have not found the perfect house. During the time living with Ninel's parents, Da Xiang eventually came out with the solution of building a mansion. That task itself took them twenty-two months since the planning took three months, fifteen months to the build the mansion, four months to move in with all the furniture.

During that twenty-two month period, Ninel found out she was pregnant and that was during the fifteenth month of getting this mansion ready. It was a tough task not just for Da Xiang, but also for his wife. Both of them have to pay over 17 million dollars just to build a mansion since everything has been included. It was not hard for them since they have the money to pay for everything.

Ninel says, "This house was so worth despite the fact that we had to wait two years to go inside the place."

"I know and now our lives are almost complete until our baby girl comes to this world," responds Da Xiang.

The Russian-Spaniard woman asks, "Do you remember that fight we had?"

"What fight?" questions the older man.

The pregnant Eurasian ravenette comments, "The one when I was living with you for about a year in that apartment before moving to Spain."

A year after graduating, Da Xiang and Ninel used to live together about a year in a one-bedroom apartment. Ninel worked as a part time fashion model and also started working on fashion designing along with her younger sister Megumi at the time. During an important party, Ninel saw Da Xiang flirting with another woman. The truth was that woman was flirting with him and he tried avoid any trouble with her.

**(Flashback # 3- First Fight *told in Da Xiang's Point of View)**

"_What the hell Da Xiang?" yelled Ninel._

_My girlfriend of two years looked over at me with rage in those goldenrod colored eyes. Tears trickled down her face and her eyes were red from all the crying. As I approached her, the Russian-Spaniard twenty-two year old backed away from me immediately. _

"_Get the hell away from me!" yelled Ninel once more._

_I said, "Let's talk about this Ninel please."  
_

_ I swiftly approached her once more and grabbed her by the wrist. Ninel continued screaming at me because she did not want me to near her. That didn't change one bit as pulled her into a warm embrace. The twenty-two year old stubborn Russian-Spaniard woman punched me hard multiple times towards my back, but I withstood the blows my girlfriend gave me. I looked over at the alarm clock and I saw it was about two-thirty in the morning. As Ninel stopped punching me, she glanced over at me and saw that I continued hugging her._

"_Why are you doing this Da Xiang?" questioned the twenty-two year old young woman._

_I responded back, "You know well that I won't leave your side ever. You are my everything Ninel and the last thing I want is to lose you for good."  
_

"_Da Xiang…. I understand and I hope you do not act the way you did at the party," commented Ninel._

_I responded back, "I promise that I won't react the way I did."_

"It took me a short time to realize that this woman was flirting with you," comments Ninel.

Da Xiang responds, "She was drunk actually as she flirting with me because I smelled alcohol."

"That explains what happened there," responds the twenty-six year old pregnant woman.

Da Xiang was lucky enough that Ninel forgave him that night or it would be a disaster. During the years since he has met Ninel, the Chinese man feels like he always believed that she belongs to him. Not in a manner of being possessive over her, but for the fact he wants to be Ninel's side for a long time. It was for the fact that the former restaurant waiter knows how he feels for the beautiful Russian-Spanish woman that was with him.

"You are always going to be mine," comments Da Xiang.

Ninel asks, "Can I say something?"

"What?" questions the twenty-seven year old man.

The twenty-six year old pregnant woman responds, "If can say that if you are always going to be mine."

Ninel's husband smiles and kisses her on her temple. He agrees that she would always be his while he would always hers. Ninel sees that she would always belong to Da Xiang no matter what. Her feelings for him has expanded during the years and she knows in heart that she will always by loved by likes of him. She used to the college student does have her doubts about falling in love until meeting up with a restaurant waiter that one faithful night. The pregnant wife looks over her husband and smiles as closes her eyes gently.

* * *

**That ends this lovely song-fic/one-shot! It was my best attempt to write a songfic without the lyrics of the song to create the story. I hope you guys enjoy reading this song. For now, please read and review for now.**


End file.
